


10:56 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell glowered after he recalled Martha and Jonathan Kent enjoying hearing his sermons.





	10:56 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell glowered after he recalled Martha and Jonathan Kent enjoying hearing his sermons as Kara slumbered.

THE END


End file.
